she is the stone thrown into your still pond
by Ms-Deunan
Summary: With Commander Shepard, things are just a little different. 100word drabble series, fem!Shepard, AU. NEWEST: Plunge; in which Thane romanticizes death.
1. Finger - thane

**Story Summary:** Anderson knew well what his choice for Spector would mean for the universe: an eddy of aftershock, because with Commander Shepard things are just a little different.

This is a perfect drabble series (meaning its length will be 100 words exactly), and while they'll be interconnected, they mightn't be in order. This drabble series will be inspired by, mostly, a borrowed prompt table or the Insanity Round via LiveJournal community 'masseffect'.

**Please note that:** "conversations," _emphasis, _and 'omni-tool messages' read thus. Also? In case y'all missed it: _100 words per drabble. This is deliberate_. Comments and criticism is welcomed, should you wish to give any.

**Disclaimer:** Commander Shepard and the Mass Effect universe is owned by Bioware.

**Prompt:** Finger (or: _the asari is unable to pay Shepard's asking price_.)

* * *

"Shepard, but you're dead!"

She responds with parted lips and teeth in the mockery of a smile. There is a beat, then two, where conversation might have taken place but doesn't. The guards flanking the asari direct their scopes between her group before settling on Grunt.

She isn't worried.

It shows.

"I can pay you double."

Laughter comes unbidden, on par with her smile. She loves it when they fill the blanks in for her, makes the job easier. Matters little what the job was, most of the time. "Can you really, Nassana?"

"Yes, anything. Name your price."

"Galactic peace."


	2. Murder - thane

**Prompt**: murder (or: _Shepard's idea of fishing involves dynamite_)

This follows # 1: Finger

* * *

"Oh, no. I'm serious. But don't worry, I need you alive."

There's something of a firefight, it goes like this: Shepard wins.

Nassana is unconscious on the floor with the dead and the last of the mercenaries rabbit. Garrus turns Archangel and has no problem killing hired thugs to a criminal as they flee. When he returns to himself in the quiet aftermath Shepard has segregated the asari from the others.

Shepard checks her omni-tool, says "Think I should truss her up as a present for our assassin?"

"Well. It's not _quite_ a gift that keeps giving."

"Something else, then."


	3. Behind - thane

Prompt: behind (or: _because when she uses dynamite, it usually works_)

This Follows # 2: Murder

* * *

"Well. I'd normally save munitions for anniversaries, but if you think that'll do it."

"That's a lie." It comes out in a startled rush of multi-tonal amusement, like a cough doubling as laughter. Mandibles spread wide and clicks loud when settling; Garrus says: "You didn't even wait for a second date."

"See," she draws out, right hand leaving orange omni-light to gesture. It is a _foe_ and _mission _and a _don't shoot_ that gets her message across. "That was self-preservation. You had a Hammer."

The omni-tool's targeted upgrade is perfect; she'll have to reward Solus and Goto with something shiny.


	4. Affected - thane

Prompt: affected (or: _first impressions are something she excels at_)

This Follows # 3: Behind

* * *

When he slips into the room, it is after Shepard asks. Her pitch is on-point and honest in tone. It is done without violence and after a summary of events. She has her back to him, her team has already left. He does not know her well enough to perceive this as an insult or professional courtesy. Finds he cannot dismiss her.

"On the desk is a disk," she says, "you'll have twenty-four hours."

He is left alone. A clean kill, an uninterrupted prayer. He takes the disk to check her story and questions the worth of her mission.

Acceptable.


	5. Caught - thane

Prompt: caught (or: _and she always has a backup plan._)

This Follows # 4: Affected

* * *

"Thoughts?" Shepard opens discussion, now their part is done.

They are riding the elevator down, down, down the many levels they had fought to climb. Shepard's omni-tool pings a message: _'handsome.'_ comes first, as if Goto couldn't help herself, _'mysterious.' 'deadly.' 'he's taken the disk. apparently prefers ventilation systems.'_

"Many enemies and glorious battles. The fish works in shadow, single target assassinations. Doesn't have the quad for it."

"I don't know, Grunt," says Garrus, only he does. "Impossible odds. Certain death. Worth coming out of retirement for."

'_there's no such thing as retirement.'_

_No,_ Shepard won't say, _not for us._


	6. Jump - kasumi

Prompt: jump (or: _Kasumi's exit strategy is not for everyone__._)

This Follows # 5: Caught

* * *

When they exit the building Kasumi is already in the aircar, decloaked. She'd taken the shortest route down, reveled in the exhilarating fast pace decent of zip lines and a magnetic clamp. That is, after the drell did his thing and left Nassana's lair to her cleaver fingers and keener eyes. In her hand is a hardcover book she hadn't brought into the tower. It's a first edition Tela and so _very_ worth playing Shepard's shadow, dodging bullets.

She doesn't need to hide it, but does.

It's why she's "Goto."

It's why Shepard is "Captain."

Just the way it is.


	7. Ashamed - 5 things - massani

Prompt: ashamed (or: _Shepard needs to choke a b*tch; __1 of 5 ways Shepard and Co__. could have gotten Santiago for Massani_)

* * *

For all his talk about vengeance, Massani is allowing their target to _monologue_. Shepard doesn't like it. Not at all. She likes to fight hard –fast, dirty– and figures a thirty-odd year mission to kill a guy would involve _killing_ him. Dead like. Her view isn't shared as Santiago, whose been playing hide-and-seek with Massani for years, stands there mocking him.

And Massani? He's standing there too, in the open, airing grievances, like a moron.

She'll have to punish the ragingly incompetent Ahab later. For now, she signals Garrus. Maybe they can hurry this along.

"Right knee."

Garrus doesn't disappoint.


	8. Shoot - 5 things - massani

Prompt: shoot (or: _at least she has Garrus and twenty-odd factors of 'win' on her side_; _1 of 5 ways Shepard and Co. could have gotten Santiago for Massani_)

Follows: ashamed

* * *

The bug is an expensive bit of tech Specter Requisition doesn't know about. The R&D guys from _somewhere_ managed to run afoul of the Shadow Broker, or maybe just Liara. Shepard kept the prototype to appease her friend, for the times in deep space.

It's been surprisingly useful.

She says 'goodbye' and tosses it to Garrus, who drops it into rifle barrel with a skill called Luck. They don't know how it works, and despite the theoretical, she doesn't even know if it'll hold on impact.

With Garrus, the shot is not impossible and it slips though Santiago's rear guard.


	9. Grin - 5 things - massani

Prompt: grin (aka: _different, adj. meaning an exceptionally awesome Team!Shepard._ 1 of 5 ways Shepard and Co. could have gotten Santiago for Massani)

Follows: shoot

* * *

She knows the amount of pressure the trigger needs, the heft of her gun and the power of its kick. She knows to aim left for center, how to factor in wind, rain, and work around the inevitable sandstorm-jam. She can calculate the distance of enemy retreat with sight and sound, on foot or in fleet.

She's an expert, plain and simple.

It's why she knows it'll work, that the equation of fleeing shuttle and particle beam ends in her favor. So eight seconds after eating Santiago's exhaust, she takes aim.

He crashes.

She's something of a pyromaniac, as well.


	10. Suffocate - 5 things- massani

Prompt: suffocate (_Shepard contacts SB!Liara, Santiago is sent as a care package__._ 1 of 5 ways Shepard and Co. could have gotten Santiago for Massani)

Follows: grin

* * *

Joker notices the sway of Shepard's hips, the unconscious seduction. A body loose with the anticipation of destruction she's known for across the galaxy. He toggles through the angles, gets a three-sixty.

EDI notices his preoccupation, interrupts: "Your heartbeat has elevated forty-seven percent, Jeff. This is outside acceptable parameters for all but enemy engagement."

"Could you, just, _not_ do that?"

Massani follows in Shepard's wake, fondling a pistol.

"I have been programed to respond to all abnormalities. It is for your safety."

"By who?"

"Officer Lawson."

A man-sized CryoUnit is offloaded and the bay doors close.

"Shepard signed off-"

"-Yes."


	11. Die - 5 things - massani

Prompt: die (_She's a bit like van Winkle, playing catch up__._ 1 of 5 ways Shepard and Co. could have gotten Santiago for Massani)

Follows: suffocate

Note: * = sing-song'd as in: 'hip bone's connected to the, back bone' though how he would have heard a century's old (earthling's/)child's song is troubling

* * *

"Any day now."

"Working on it."

"Maybe you should let the professional-"

"-Shut it."

While the structure around them screams the death throes of Massani's vengeance, they are jockeying at a locked door. Garrus hovers, watching as she fumbles through year-old security protocols. Her fleshy pink lips are unreadable, but her cursing filters into his headset.

He interrupts: "T-node's connected to the, H-node*."

"Vakarian!"

"I'd like to _not_ die here."

"You won't."

Behind them Massani shoots a man running across an elevated bridge.

Shepard spins, gun first. "What was that?"

Garrus opens the door.

"Not a goddamn thing," Massani says.

.


	12. Plunge - thane

Prompt: plunge (or: _in which Thane's idea of death is romanticized_)

Follows: affected (sometime after: "jump-kasumi")

* * *

He needs not the twenty-four hours to decide, takes them all the same. With a single call to his Broker the knotted ends of his goodbyes unravel just enough to keep them workable. He has long since gathered his few possessions. Left with time he contemplates the echoes created in Shepard's wake. Bodies rhythmically tumble aground. Sure footfalls on metalwork. She is the embodiment of a tidal storm, all furious motion and devastation. She is churning settlement, destroying boundaries of shore line and sea. Human sweat is salt, is brine. It is a monetary forgery that could overwrite the truth.


End file.
